


【柯王子】同谋

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 非标准意义HE
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett
Kudos: 1





	【柯王子】同谋

**＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿**

_**「也许早已适应/就此跟绑匪同床** _

_**谁料你/谁料我/能合作到爱死对方** _

_**我是同谋/绝对是同谋」 ——斯德哥尔摩情人** _ **___________________________________________**

01

Curtis是在一个暴雪的深夜捡到了男孩。

他像一只发毛斑驳的小猫瑟缩着蜷在巷子深处，黑暗中Curtis只能看清那双发着亮绿眸。深冬的温度已经低的吓人了，如果没有遇到Curtis，应该再过一个钟头，他将永眠于这条腌臜的巷子。

02

尽管已经过去快十五年，Jack依然记得他第一次遇到Curtis的那晚，记得那条裹着自己的小被子，记得男人抱起他时身上源源不断度过来的热气。

好巧，就像今晚一样的暴雪天。

幽深的枪洞微不可见的发着抖抵在男人的喉结处，握着枪的那只手指尖发白，由于长时间处于低温骨节已经泛着骇人的红。

“杀了他，你能得到你想要的一切，包括王位，Jack，再找不到这样的好交易了，你说呢。”阴影里被黑伞遮挡的年老者声音嘶哑的像刀划在玻璃上，激得抵着男人喉咙的那把枪又狠狠往咽喉处顶了顶。

仿佛没被冰冷的枪管顶着动脉，Curtis伸手擦净男孩无名指戒指上的雪粒——紧紧环着的一枚银色素戒，在灯烛辉煌的照耀下泛着诡秘的光。

他早已不年轻了，三十中旬的年纪让他的额头不可自抑多出几条纹理。不过他觉得岁月在Jack的脸上没有流下痕迹——红着眼圈死咬嘴唇握枪颤抖着抵在他颈动脉的Jack——他的爱人——和十五年前没有半分区别。

“希望我的血不会染脏你身上这件白衬衣，我知道你不喜欢，你讨厌血的味道，Jack，”Curtis弯头吻吻男孩无名指上的戒指，他攥住那双握着枪冰冷发僵的手往自己的脖颈使劲顶了顶，他命令道，“开枪，Jack。”

03

等Jack转醒已经是第二天早上，尽管Curtis家族都认为猝然的收留一个来路不明的家伙不是明智之举，但在Curtis的坚持下，Jack还是留了下来搬去了Curtis的私人别墅。

Curtis倒没有很在意Jack的存在，他从不觉得一个乳臭未干的小屁孩能对他的生活产生什么影响。

十岁出头的小孩礼节却学的明白，他毕恭毕敬的喊Curtis先生，不越矩的让Curtis每次见他低垂的眼眸都有些心痒痒。

像是上学时的坏男孩一定要捉弄规规矩矩严格依照条框生长的听话学生，恶劣的打歪边框把家养的树苗拽到野荆棘里诱惑它们野蛮生长。Curtis强迫小孩改口叫他Curtis，喊错一次先生都会被他揪着趴在膝盖上揍屁股。

Curtis从不留情，粗糙的大手在白软的臀肉上留下一个个红手印，Jack倒也不吵着哭饶，只是紧咬着嘴唇吞下呜咽，那双绿眼睛忍着泪珠无声叫嚣着倔强。

Curtis请老师来家里教小孩文学油画钢琴和一切他想起来的东西，小孩想学什么Curtis永远有求必应。Curtis带他去打棒球，去滑雪，吃饭的时候一定要把Jack的牛排替他切好。虽然Curtis总恶劣的坏心眼欺负他，但宠他也是真宠，旁人有的甚至以为这是Curtis一夜风流的什么私生子。

十五岁那年Curtis把Jack的房间搬到离自己最近的那间，他开始手把手教Jack自己家族的事情。

也就过了不到五年的时间，Jack成了Curtis最有力的臂膀，他处理那些繁复的账目，替Curtis和各方路子打通关系。

不是父子，不是兄弟，不是朋友，Curtis和Jack保持默契的将彼此放在一个刚好的界限克制内心膨胀的不伦背德感——直到那天Jack帮Curtis挡下了暗杀的致命一枪。

圆钝的子弹毫不犹豫射入男孩的臂膀，击中的闷哼声和爆发的血腥味让Curtis发狂。

他攥着男孩的手坐在还没从麻药中醒来的人床边，他摩挲着那只过分苍白骨节分明的手——神经严重受损——别提弹钢琴了，从此连自如弯曲都很难。天色渐渐变暗，落地窗射进来的日光也渐渐暗淡直至安静的房间被朦胧的月光笼罩，Curtis把握的发热的那只手放进薄被，他犹豫了很久，终于下定决心般轻轻吻了吻男孩的额头，就在直身准备离开时，微弱的力量拽住他衬的衫一角。

“Curtis，我以为你能忍一辈子。”

男孩那双绿眼睛在黑夜里闪着狡黠的光，掉进Curtis的心底像烟花一样炸开。

终于不止于克制的贴面吻，他们像濒死的情人缠绕着索吻，Jack突然的闷哼声让Curtis反应过来他还有伤，但摁在自己后脑上的那只手阻止了他离开的动作。

“抱我坐在你身上，就压不到伤口了。”男孩咬着他的耳朵说，从没有过的撒娇语气让Curtis浑身发热。如他所愿，双腿夹住男人的窄腰，他终于能像情人一样用双臂紧紧搂住Curtis的脖颈。

“Jack……”Curtis的手指绕过他的发梢，喃喃的念着他的名字，“我真的以为我可以，比如永远忍住，甚至帮你介绍一位优秀的女士做妻子，我会在红毯上递给你戒指。但我错了，我绝对做不到。”

“你当然做不到，我十七岁的时候就知道了，你每晚都偷偷摸摸进来帮我盖被子，还坐在床边看我好久才走，”他毫不留情的拆破Curtis自欺欺人的幻想，漂亮的猫咪嘴角扬起一个挑衅的笑，“但我没想到该死的你居然忍了三年？”

月光迷蒙，投进来给背光跨坐在他腿上的Jack罩上一层柔软的圣光，Curtis知道金箭终于启动他的命运，属于他的厄洛斯降临了。∮ 永生神中数他最美，他使全身酥麻，让所有神和人思谋和才智尽失在心怀深处。∮

几乎是朝圣一般虔诚的吻过男孩的额头、鼻梁、脸颊、嘴唇，安静的卧室只能听到两人急促起伏的沉重喘息，Curtis缓慢着一颗颗解开衬衣纽扣，有些病态白皙的胸膛在他眼前一览无余的展开。

"Daddy，fuck me，please."

那晚之后Jack彻底搬到了Curtis的房间。他们亲吻、做爱，他们弥补过去十年所浪费的一切。他们抽空偷偷去电影院约会，像普通情侣一样抢着爆米花吃，在选择黄油味道和巧克力味道之间争吵。最后他们走进教堂，牧师见证，他们许诺相守今生，两枚素圈戒指将他们的后半生编织成一股绳。

05

直到一卷录像带和一叠厚厚的文件夹寄到Jack的私人邮箱。那晚他破天荒的没有回家，Curtis的脚边堆满烟头。

Jack看着泛着雪花的屏幕里，震耳的枪声击穿他父母的胸膛。一朵朵血色玫瑰绽放在扎眼的雪地上。

同弑亲仇敌同床共眠十五年，属于他的王位被爱人的哥哥轻易夺取。Jack握着文件袋的指尖发白，他冲动的答应了一切条件，泛着银色光芒的手枪上膛声给他的眼前遮住最后一块帘。他忘了Curtis家族本就树敌众多，而他是根除Curtis最好的棋子。

“关于你父母的事情，我很抱歉，我愿意替我哥哥向你道歉，用我的命。”

他握枪的手抖了一下，惊愕的瞪大双眼看向阴影里的人。

“Jack，我只说是Curtis家族的人，可没说是Curtis。不过你最好是乖乖听话，我不会亏待你。”

各个方位传来的枪械上膛声包围了他们，不知道有多少幽暗的枪洞在暗中指着他们。

“希望我的血不会染脏你身上这件白衬衣，我知道你不喜欢，你讨厌血的味道，Jack，”Curtis弯头吻吻男孩无名指上的戒指。他攥住那双握着枪冰冷发僵的手往自己的脖颈使劲顶了顶，他命令道，“开枪，Jack。”

“Curtis，我说过我不会让你任何人伤害你。”

他突然放下抵着的枪口紧紧抱住他的爱人，将枪口对准后背心口处的位置果断扣动了扳机。

他的白衬衫上绽出一朵血玫瑰，好漂亮。

——————————————————————————————

注：∮处摘自［神谱］

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

END


End file.
